The Tys That Bind
The Tys That Bind is the sixth episode of the second season of the medical and police drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on November 6, 2000. It was directed by Nick Gomez and written by Bonnie Mark. Synopsis Davis rescues a drowning newscaster from a downed helicopter, and the ensuing rush of media coverage on his heroism brings a strange young woman to meet him. She turns out to be his half-sister, and Davis uncovers secrets about his father's second family. The turmoil from the revelations causes disturbances between Davis and nearly everyone close to him. Meanwhile, someone's throwing bricks at random citizens, putting everyone in the city on edge. Full Summary Cast Main Cast Also Starring * Lonette McKee as Maggie Davis * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen Guest Starring * Carla Brothers as Renata * Teddy Coluca as Building Engineer * Michael Countryman as Suit * Stacy Courtney as Female Reporter * Tawny Cypress as A.D.A. Sharon Burns * Thaddeus Daniels as Tent Rent Driver * Francis Dumaurier as Tourist #1 * Geoffrey Ewing as Ty Davis Sr. * Karen Giordano as Mary Girard * Beth Joy Knutsen as Bicyclist * Donovon Ian H. McKnight as Kid #2 (credited as Donovon Ian Hunter McKnight) * Michael Mulheren as Sergeant * Sara Ramirez as Gwen Girard * Shortee Red as Kid #1 * Derrick Simmons as Brick Throwing Suspect Trivia/Notes * Goof: When Davis kicks his father's head stone at the end of the episode it moves a lot for it being a large stone. * When everyone shows up for the shift, the sun is at a very low angle in the sky, it appears to be just after dawn. Considering that their shift starts at 3:00 PM, why are they all showing up for shift just after dawn? * Jimmy (Eddie Cibrian) does not appear in this episode. Music Quotes : Sully: What you think that I should've kept your father on the straight and narrow? Like I could have. Yes, I sat outside in the car, no I didn't like it. It made me a liar to anybody who didn't know. : Davis: Yeah, but you still sat there, didn't you? : Sully: You know what, Davis, he wasn't shovin' people down garbage chutes, or beating up on anybody. He was in love with two women. You know, in the grand scheme of things... Look, tell me when your father was never there for you, huh? When were you ever deprived of anything? You didn't get a Super Nintendo for Christmas? Boo hoo, Davis. Get over it. (Davis walks away) ---- Maggie: If you have things you wanna ask me about, ask me. Davis: I'm movin' out. Maggie: Yeah, I see that. So do you think that there was some sort of conspiracy to lie to you? Davis: Ah, I shoulda left before this, I just stuck around so you wouldn't be alone after dad died, I never need you takin' care of me. Maggie: You were 11 years old. Davis: And now I'm not. Maggie: The year he died was the hardest year of my life. Davis: You let him walk all of you, Ma. Maggie: That is not true. Davis: Oh, you didn't? You let him cheat on you. What's that? Another woman had his baby and you just took it, acted like it wasn't happening, well it was Mom, she exists. I met her. Maggie: So you think you know what I should've done? Well, damn Ty, you could've handled it for me. It's really easy to pass judgment from where you're standing. Well, you know somethin', if you haven't figured it out, we life gets complicated when you grow up. Are you movin' out to punish me? Davis: I'll be back for my bed on the weekend. Maggie: Oh, no, no. I paid for that bed. You want that bed? You buy that bed. Davis: Keep the bed, Mom. (leaves) ---- Bosco: Hey, Davis, you off Saturday? I'm rounding up some of the boys, watch the fight on HBO, grill up some steaks, take your poker money. Davis: Saturday I'll be hangin' out with Trina, but I'll be thinkin' about 'ya. Sully: You should go. Davis: I got a date. Sully: I thought that's what you youngs guys did. Hangin' out with the tribe, smokin' Coheba's, reconnecting with your manhood. Davis: Yeah, that's exactly what I'll be doing, connecting, re-connecting all day long. Bosco: A little Trina action? Davis: Says my manhood's doin' just fine. ---- Davis: I'm thinking the detective route is not a bad way to go. Sully: Yeah, not if you don't mind starin' at rap sheets, reports and forensics. Plus, detectives don't just get to go home at the end of the shift, you know, it's somethin' to think about. Davis: Ah, it sounds better than boring. Sully: Oh, what am I boring now? Davis: No, the job is boring. Just drivin' around in circles sometimes... You don't think this is boring? Sully: I like it boring. Davis: I could do undercover, like plain clothes work, that'd be kinda dope. (Sully laughs) What's funny? Sully: It's just the image of you in the hoodie, with the-- with the baggy jeans. (laughs) Davis: Why? What do you-- What? Sully (mimics him): 'Mmm. Officer Dudley Davis, undercover.' Davis: I don't talk like that. Sully: Let me tell you, the day you work buy and bust is the day you... Davis: ... Is the day you do a sit-up. Ooh. Sully: The day you work buy and bust is the day that I... Davis: ... Is the day you eat a salad. Ooh. ---- Davis: That's the third brick this week, someone's throwin' bricks. Doc: Well, you can't duck if you don't see it coming. ---- Sully (about Gwen): I don't think you should go. She could be a stalker. Could be a cop groupie or a badge bunny, one of those kind of people. You don't want that. Davis: Yes, I do. ---- Davis (about a body in a dumpster): You think that she was dead when she got tossed? Sully: Either dead or unconscious. I rather doubt that she went down a 15 -story garbage chute voluntarily. (more garabge comes down the garabage chute) We're going to have to keep track of the at-death and after-death injuries. Davis: Coroner's not going to be here for an hour. She's getting buried already. Sully: I don't hear her complaining. Davis: Could we get a little respect for the dead? Sully: This is a crime scene. Davis: This is a dead woman, we need to shield her or something. (more garabge comes down the chute) Sully: Great. Now the detectives are gonna think she got appled to death. ---- Gwen: I'm waiting for Officer Davis. Sully: Uh... he left. Gwen: Okay. Sully: Seriously, he's my partner and everything, but, uh, he's a heartbreaker. If he blew 'ya off, he's probably doin' you a favor. ---- Davis (to Gwen): Sully thinks he's my father. You know, I guess I shouldn't be out on a school night. ---- Davis: You like the zoo? Gwen: The zoo? Davis: How about we spend a day up in the Bronx. Hang out with the lions and tigers and bears. Gwen (laughs): I'm not saying it. Davis: Come on. Live a little. Gwen (laughing): Oh, my. Davis: All right, that was pretty cheesy. That was cheesy, I'm sorry. ---- Davis (after he parks in front of Gwen's): Do you know where we are? (Sully sighs) So, is this about where you sat? Is this where you sat?! Sully: I sat over there by that tree, under the shade. Davis: Ah. Sully: You know, it never occured to me that you didn't know. Davis: A year, we've been ridin' together for a year, how many times-- Sully: Davis, it wasn't my place to tell you even if I thought you didn't know. What was I supposed to say? 'Let's go have some lunch, oh yeah, and by the way, your dad had a second family?' I mean, was that how I was supposed to put it? ---- Yokas: Did you get anything? Davis: Suspect’s taller than four feet. ---- Sully: Ever see these people that pile on the condiments? Ketchup, relish, kraut, onions, chili…I tell you, it breaks my heart, defiling a perfectly good wiener when it can be simply and elegantly complimented with the all-American zest of yellow mustard. ---- Davis Gwen: Yesterday, at the precinct house, why were you there? Gwen: I wanted to meet you. Davis: Why? What do you want? Gwen: I looked for you all the time, at the bagel place on Madison, at the cop bar at 110th. Davis: So, what, you think I owe you somethin'? Gwen: Look, I don't wanna be the bastard sister. I wanna be able to tell my friends that the guy who dove into the East River was my brother. Davis: He would've been here if he wanted to be here. He wasn't. Gwen: He was here. Davis: He was with us. Gwen: Maybe not as much but he was here. Davis: Gwen, I'm not your brother, okay? You were a mistake. ---- Bosco: Alright, Davis, there's a few things I want clear up front. Police work's all about the law of averages, alright? Common sense. You see a black guy driving in a nice car we pull him over, if the car is obviously not his. I don't want to hear any whining about profiling, alright? If there's gold rims on a Lexus it ain't stolen. If there's that stupid neon chasing around a license plate, don't waste my time. You clear? Davis: Alright. Bosco: I drive. You ride. ---- Bosco Davis: So, what's goin' on with you and Sully? (Davis doesn't answer him) Ah, great. I get to spend the day riding around with a totem pole. ---- Davis (about the brick thrower): So what's the profile on a guy like this? Bosco: Ah, homeless nut job. I've met a few of those. Davis: People do crazy things without being crazy. ---- Bosco: Know what I threw off the roof of my school once? A cat. Davis: What? Bosco: It was already dead. Biology bisection. Davis: Dissection. Bosco: Yeah. We wanted to see if it would still land on its feet. ---- Bosco Davis: Hey, watch this. Davis: What are you doin'? Bosco: Davis, if you're gonna start ridin' with me, you gotta loosen up. Come on. (walks up to the guy who just threw ice from his cup on the sidewalk) Excuse me, sir. You live around here? Man: I work across the street. Am I not supposed to sit here? Bosco: No, no, you're fine. We just thought you might be able to help us. Uh, we're lookin' for a guy. Man: Okay. What did he do? Bosco: Ah, I'm afraid I can't tell you that. (starts to describe the man he's talking to) But, it's a white guy, in his 40's, 5'9, 170 pounds, brown hair, he was last seen wearin' a jacket, dark pants, light shirt, uhh... (to Davis) What'd that witness say? Said he was nicely dressed but a bit out of style. You know what? That doesn't matter. More importantly, there's a very distinguishing characteristic: male pattern baldness. Yeah, because his hairline, was kinda like, like a W. Man: S-sorry, Officer Bos... Boscorelli. I haven't seen anybody like that. I wish I could help you. (Davis is tryin' to keep a straight face) But, I gotta get back to work. Bosco: Okay, thanks very much. If you see anything, you'll call it in right? (the guy is now gone) Davis: This is what you do for fun? Bosco: Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet. ---- Davis: Actually, I didn't know she was my sister until last night, nobody told me. Bosco: Wow. Damn it, Davis, I thought my family was screwed up. Dad kept busy, huh? Like father like son. Oh, come on, Davis. Your dad had another kid, big deal. Davis: My dad was... He had a whole other family. Bosco: Two women Davis, and he pulled it off. That's a man among men. Davis: Riiight. ---- : Bosco: You know what? That was fun. I gotta admit, I didn't expect we'd hit it off. You're all right, Davis. : Davis: Thank you, sir. ---- : Kim (to Davis): Rough week, huh? You know what my theory is? Men and women should avoid each other most of the time. ---- : Sully Davis: You remember the swim meets here? Your dad used to bring 'ya. All the neighborhood kids, he met a friend here sometimes, she used to buy you ice cream sandwiches. You'd sit right over there. You used to show her how strong you were by pickin' up her little girl. : Davis: I don't remember him, the face in my head is just from photographs, y'know frozen. I don't remember him at all. : Sully: I do. He was no saint, but he took care of the people he loved. : Davis: Yeah. : Sully: Hey, man, I'm not sayin' having the affair was right. But he didn't abandon her when she had the baby, he stood buy her... every extra penny. Yeah, he took his lumps and he did what he had to do. : Davis: You all done? : Sully: Don't be mad at everybody except the one person who's completely uneffected because he's dead. You're punishing everybody who actually gives a crap about you. Why? Why? He was who he was, man. Deal with it. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two